No comas nada que no sepas quién lo preparó
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: Lemon, trio entre sasuke naruto e itachi, muy obsceno y con fuerte escenas, voculario descarado y no se que más decir, nada de violación todos a gusto XD, y que esta dedicado a mi amiga kiomi que fue quién me lo pidio nn


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Tengo que avisar de que este oneshot es bastante fuerte, vamos un trío entre Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto, con palabras bastante obscenas y fuertes, quedáis avisaos, después no quiero reproches diciendo que es una barbaridad XD.**_

_**Y antes de empezar comentar que se lo dedico a mi amiga del alma Kiomi, es un sol y la que me lo pidió, si la idea de un trío es suya, besitos y para ti mi niña.**_

**No comas nada que no sepas quién lo preparó**

Naruto llegó a casa después del entrenamiento, y para su sorpresa había recién preparado un tazón de ramen en su mesa, como un niño saltó de alegría y se sentó frente a él, lamiéndose y frotando con ansias sus manos.

**-Seguro que una de todas mi admiradoras me lo ha preparado y se ha ido por la vergüenza, eso es, jajajaja-,** con un pié en la mesa, **-Uzumaki Naruto eres el mejor, muajajajaja-,** reía con estrépito.

Después lo devoró en menos de un minuto y se echó en la silla, reposándolo bien y dándose varios golpecitos en la barriga de la felicidad. De repente abrió ampliamente los ojos, algo raro sentía por dentro, se estaba poniendo caliente, pero porque? Y lo peor es que se estaba aturdiendo, lo veía todo borroso. Empezó a quitarse la sudadera naranja y la camiseta negra de interior. Cuando ya empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones observó como a su lado había un hombre alto y moreno.

**-Sa… suke…?-,** preguntó dudoso sin poder verlo bien (que casualidad que siempre piensa en el mismo XD)

**-No mucho mejor que eso, soy Itachi, no se si me recuerdas, pero déjame que te haga disfrutar un buen rato-,** se inclinó y de rodillas a su lado se dedicó a besarlo.

Recorrió toda su boca recibiendo leves caricias a su pelo, entremezcló sus labios y la invadió con fuerza, devorándola y haciéndola suya. Se dirigió después a su cuello saboreándolo mientras el rubio suspiraba

En eso la puerta se abrió apareciendo un Sasuke algo enfadado por ella, pasó directamente al salón donde se encontraban sin siquiera mirar.

**-Hey, dobe! Como se te ocurre irte a comer sin avisarme-,** gruñó distante a todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando vio la escena no pudo evitar que dos chorros de sangre salieran de su nariz en una gran hemorragia, Naruto medio desnudo era demasiado para su delicado estado mental. (Señor trauma XD)

**-Tu pervertido que le haces a mi Naruto, de estas no sales vivo!-,** le gritó lanzándose hacia él.

Itachi se quedó pensativo, tendría que hacer algo, pues hoy no pasaba que se tirara al rubio y si su hermano estaba allí… mucho mejor (este no es delicado XD), recordó la frase de victoria del zorrito cuando vio el ramen y acordó un plan que funcionaría seguro.

**-Espera!-,** el menor paró en seco frente a él, **-tu estas enamorado de Naruto, no es cierto?-,** este se sonrojó y desvió al cara para que no lo notara, el mayor sonrió triunfante, **-crees que se liará contigo? Naruto-kun es hetero así que… de verdad piensas perder una oportunidad como esta?-,** propuso quitándole los pantalones al rubio y dejándolo totalmente desnudo, este se dedicaba a mirar la escena con cara de deseo. (Naruto esta desesperado, que le habrá dado, yo quiero XD)

**-Pero…-,** Sasuke se volvió a tapar la nariz en vuelta en sangre (este echa mas sangre que los de Saint Seiya XD), **-no lo pienso compartir contigo, él es solo mío, bastardo!-,** gruñó todo celoso.

**-Prefieres que sea de los dos o de ninguno?-,** pensándolo así el joven asintió. (dios que rápido lo ha convencido, mucha venganza pero donde este un buen polvo que se quite lo demás XD)

Naruto con un dedo en la boquita lamiendo de forma lujuriosa, miró al moreno frente a él y con la otra mano le llamó para que se acercara.

**-No quieres hacerme cosas malas, Sasuke?-,** su voz mimosa le había temblar.

El ojigris se acercó notando su sangre hervir y lo besó, relamiendo sus labios, mojándolos y mordiéndolos con suaves bocaditos exquisitos. Itachi aprovechando se colocó entre las piernas del kitsune y agarró su ya en forma erección lamiéndola detenidamente, con suaves caricias proporcionadas con su deseosa lengua. Se la introdujo por completo succionándola y devorándola sin control. Uzumaki acallaba sus jadeos en la boca de su compañero que ahora detrás de la silla lo besaba con pasión y acariciaba todo su moreno pecho. No se creía que su rubio lo estuviera aceptando, todo esto era para él como un sueño. (verás cuando despierte del aturdimiento XD)

Itachi se separó y retirando a Sasuke, agarró al pequeño zorrito y lo colocó de rodillas, acarició sus nalgas y comenzó a saborear su entrada introduciendo su lengua y relamiendo todo su interior. Naruto comenzó a gemir de placer escandalosamente, si alguien los oía se acabaría el juego.

**-Estúpido hermano pequeño, hazle callar!-,** le ordenó enfurecido.

El menor algo aturdido con la escena y los grititos de placer de su zorrito, no sabía que hacer, lo único que tenía claro es que su erección palpitaba de tal forma que parecía explotar y un calor enorme lo envolvía. (vamos que estaba totalmente a tono XD)

**-Y que quieres que haga?-,** le respondió sonrojado, desvió la cara y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones con un gran bochorno. (pues para no saberlo bien que empieza XD)

**-Tápale la boca, estúpido y con lo que más te guste-,** sonrió burlón mientras seguía en su tarea de ensalivar toda aquella zona a la vez que lo masturbaba con rapidez.

Sasuke nervioso se colocó de rodillas delante del rubio con su masculinidad en la mano y fijando sus ojitos en los azules angelicales que lo miraban con la máxima de las inocencias. (todo apariencia XD)

Antes de poder metérsela en la boca, el kitsune la agarró con fuerza y la introdujo entera haciéndole quedar sentado y pegar un grito de placer. Antes las caricias proporcionadas y la calidez de los dientes del rubio, casi no podía abrir los ojos, gimiendo con fuerza.

**-Oh… Naruto… trágatela entera… mmm… si… muérdemela… me encanta… ah!-,** gritaba casi en éxtasis.

Itachi alzó una ceja y lo miró molesto, mientras lo contemplaba introdujo de sorpresa dos dedos en el pequeño, este jadeó y para aguantar el placentero dolor presionó con tal fuerza su alimento que el menor de los Uchiha pegó un gran gemido.

**-Hey estúpido, te hice callarlo porque gritaba mucho ya hora lo haces tu? Aguanta un poco, después vendrá lo mejor-,** la siniestra sonrisa hacia desconfiar al peliazul.

**-A que te refieres?-,** preguntó inseguro.

**-Ya lo verás-.**

Se colocó bien detrás del rubito y le embistió con fuerza, este agarró la cintura de Sasuke y le jaló todo el miembro en una fuerte mordida que le hizo casi sangrar. Para aguantar el dolor agarró los cabellos dorados y estiró de ellos, sus rostros se encontraron y se hundieron en un beso desesperado, el kitsune ahora se la masajeaba, mientras mezclaban sus labios. (vamos que Itachi fue un basto, naru para aguantar el dolor se la mordió a Sasuke, y este le sujetó de los palos para besarle, XD)

El joven de mirada carmesí se dedicaba a embestirle con fuerza apretando fuerte sus glúteos hasta provocarle leves arañazos, se mordió el labio intentando aguantar lo máximo posible, ese culito era el cielo. (soy una degenerada XD)

**-Eres todo una delicia… estrechito… caliente… siento mi polla arder de un forma tan extasiarte…, no me equivoqué contigo zorrito, eres el mejor-,** las penetraciones eran tan violentas que su pelvis golpeaba las nalgas haciéndolas agitarse.

**-I-Itachi… dame mas fuerte… reviéntame… oh por kami estoy tan cachondo…-,** gemía volviendo de nuevo al miembro del su amigo y tragándolo entero, mordiéndolo con suavidad y lamiendo la sangre de las anteriores heridas.

**-Ah… Naruto… yo… me corro… ah!-,** Sasuke presionó tanto la rubia cabecita contra su erección, que lo había dejado sin respiración por unos momentos. (que exagerá soy XD)

Cuando brotó la última gota de su semilla lo dejó separarse, observando como esta resbalaba con descaro por los carnosos y rojizos labios del Uzumaki, agarró su barbilla alzándola hasta su cara y lamió sus propios restos, para después hundirse en su boca limpiándola de todo lo blanquecino caído en ella.

El mayor dio una última y brutal embestida derramándose en el interior del zorrito, se quedó un rato sin moverse, su cara enrojecida por el éxtasis y su labio sangrando por haberlo presionado antes… le hacían tan sensual.

**-Esto ha sido una gozada-,** suspiró alejándose de ambos, **-bueno yo ya he acabado lo que vine hacer-,** y diciendo esto empezó a subirse bien los pantalones y buscar su camiseta.

Sasuke lo observó, tenía que admitir que todo esto había tenido tanto morbo porque él había estado allí. Naruto sin tomarlo en cuenta se tendió jalando al Uchiha menor del cuello y haciéndole caer sobre él. (narutin si mucho Itachi, pero tu a quién quieres es a Sasuke XD)

**-Sasuke…, métemela por favor… quiero que me folles, ya!-,** le gritó desesperado agarrando él mismo la erección e introduciéndola con rapidez. (impulso XD)

El ojigris dio un grito al sentir la tremenda y cálida estrechez, ahora entendía porque su hermano se había comportado así, el rubio era exquisito, irresistible, único e incomparable, pero el morbo que le daba su onisan desaparecería con él, y todo esto perdería la mitad de su gracia. (morbo, morbo, siiii XD)

**-Itachi no te vayas-,** pidió sonrojado el menor.

Este le miró sorprendido y con una sonrisita prepotente se colocó detrás de su pequeño hermano, mordiéndole el cuello y agarrando su mentón para entremezclar sus respiraciones.

**-Eres un pervertido, estúpido hermano pequeño** (mira quién fue a hablar XD**), te da morbo que te vea como te tiras al rubio, verdad? … y si yo ahora hiciera esto…-,** y dándole un fuerte y potente beso introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

Sasuke se arqueó provocando una profunda penetración que hizo al kitsune jadear descontrolado.

**-Pa-para… saca eso de ahí…-,** suspiraba sin dejar muy claro lo que en verdad deseaba.

**-Por supuesto que los sacaré-,** se separó y lo agarró de la cintura, **-pero para meterte otra cosa-,** y en un momento se hizo de aquel pálido cuerpo.

Sasuke se agarró fuerte al abdomen de su zorrito, intentando acostumbrase a la invasión, a los pocos segundos todo lo que sentía era un inmenso goce recorrerle entero.

**-Ah… Itachi… muévete… métemela mas fuerte… reviéntame por favor…-,** suplicaba sin saber muy bien porque decía esas cosas.

**-Oh… otöto… no sabía yo de tu vena sádica… pero si no te concentras esto no funciona, tienes que moverte a la misma vez que yo…-,** le explicaba mientras se acomodaba en su hombro. (es decir que le puso la barbilla en el hombro, nuestro Ita es todo un experto XD)

El moreno le hizo caso y llevaron un ritmo acompasado, observando ambos como el zorrito se retorcía bajo ellos por el gusto y la fuerza con la que le llegaban las embestidas.

**-Dadme más fuerte mis Uchiha… quiero que me destrocéis… esto lo voy a recordar de por vida… dadme mas duro… os siento tan dentro… creo que voy a explotar… folladme más!-,** gritaba Naruto descontrolado, retorciéndose y con grandes gemidos.

Los hermanos acelerando el ritmo, con la respiración del mayor provocando estremecimiento en el cuello del menor. Para provocar más placer Itachi azotó el blandito trasero de su hermano y lo hizo gemir mientras rodeaba su cara para besarlo, mordiéndole para regresarle el placer de sus golpes.

Itachi fue el primero en terminar, aferrándose fuerte a su otöto y llenándolo de él, este cuando sintió algo caliente recorrerlo arañó el pecho del kitsune y se inclinó más para hacerse más profundo e intentar llegar de una vez al orgasmo. El chico de mirada carmesí observó la hora en el reloj de la pared y apresurado se lo colocó todo bien, hizo un henge convirtiéndose en chica y se fue. (porque tendré este tanta prisa? XD)

Ninguno de los otros dos se dieron cuenta, estaban demasiado entretenidos uno con el otro. De nuevo fue el zorrito el que en un impulso empujó al moreno al suelo tendiéndole y sentándose encima, saltando sobre su miembro y adhiriendo sus puñitos al pálido pecho.

**-Oh… si… mi kitsune… cabalga sobre… mí… hazme disfrutar…-,** jadeaba moviendo el también su pelvis al compás de los saltos de su compañero para aumentar el goce.

**-Me corro… Sasuke… yo… te quiero… mi amor… golpéame más fuerte, siento como tu polla choca en mi interior… me… corro… ah!-,** se agachó y le dio un desesperado beso en los labios.

**-Yo también te quiero, mi niño-,** y agarrándole fuerte de la cintura le dio una fuerte embestida que terminó acabando juntos con todo aquel placer.

Sasuke se incorporó y lo abrazó de forma posesiva, fue entonces cuando notó una risa nerviosa como algo enfurecida y se separó un poco, observando a un Naruto completamente fuera de su aturdimiento y con los ojos totalmente rojos.

**-Que… estas… haciendo!-,** gritó con un voz completamente histérica, **-saca esa cosa de mi culo, descarado!-,** y puñetazo al canto.

El Uchiha salió corriendo buscando su ropa y solo con los pantalones puestos saltó hacia la venta pudiéndose escuchar detrás suyo….

**-RASENGAN!-,**

**-Noooo, yo no e sido… a sido Itachi… el me obligó…!-,** gritaba con dos cataratas cayendo de sus ojos.

**--**

**_Por Kami no he disfrutado más en mi vida, escribiendo un oneshot, me lo he pasado bomba, XD, y encima al final dice Sasuke que Itachi lo obligó, jajaja, que mentiroso si casi tienen que hacerle una transfusión de todo lo que sangró, jajajaja, bueno como ya he avisado más arriba era bastante fuerte, si pero tiene sus toques de humor que lo contrarresta un poco, digo yo…, bueno si os ha gustado y queréis que haga otro parecido con diferentes parejas o algo, solo tenéis que decirlo, mi mente calenturienta esta ahora en todo su esplendor, jajaja._**

_**Espero haber conseguido poneros algo rojitas y alguna que otra risita por ahí, besitos y cuidaos, se aceptan review, XD.**_


End file.
